Bit Figs Space Series
=Version= Space Series The fifth set is Bit Figs Space Series. Unpainted first available online March 25th, 2018 through the Culture Pirates ship and painted/unpainted editions through SSM Vending in 2018. Random set (1 of each character of the five characters in one of five random colors - blue, green, gray, orange, and dark gray with no paint applications) offered through the Culture Pirates store starting March 25th, 2018. $4 each set.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/bit-figs/products/bit-figs-space-series-1 A Limited Edition complete set of all 25 figures was offered for $20 each. *Pheyden *Crayboth *Glyan (Double Sided) *Qualloid *Astroloc BitFigs-Space-1-display.png|Vending Display BitFigs-Space-1-set1_1024x1024.png|Line-up BitFigs-Space-pile1.png|25 figure versions total across 5 colors to collect (5 colors per each of the 5 figures) Bit-Figs-Astroloc-WEB.png BitFigs-PHEYDEN.png BitFigs-CRAYBOTH.png BitFigs-GYLAN.png BitFigs-QUALLOID.png BitFigs-ASTROLOC.png BitFigs-space-1.gif|Pheyden BitFigs-space-2.gif|Crayboth BitFigs-space-3.gif|Glyan (Double Sided) BitFigs-space-4.gif|Qualloid BitFigs-space-5.gif|Astroloc Grid-Pheyden.png Grid-Qualloid.png Grid-Crayboth.png Grid-Glyan.png Grid-Astroloc.png BitFigs-isometric-pixels.gif|Bitsometric Crayboth-OrangeMushroom.jpg Space Mystery Bag Each mystery bag includes: Full set of all five Bit Figs Space Series characters in a brand new mystery color! 3 new colors in total - each bag contains one matching set, chosen at random while supplies last. All 3 colors have never been released online (sold at DCon 2018 only). Very limited stock. Packed in a black polybag w/ header card.https://shop.culturepirates.com/products/bit-figs-space-mystery Random set of one colorway. 5 total parts. First released at Designer Con (DCon) 2018 on November 16-18th, 2018 and online on December 16th, 2018. $4 each. BitFigs-GrabBag1_1024x1024.png|Mystery Bag 47692320_374818163265014_8282111668805607723_n.jpg|Three different possible options 47585367_383156642457785_6074894597921072067_n.jpg Mordireus Space Set "Please note the limit of 2 on the Mordierus sets - they are from an early test run and are extremely rare. Thank you and have fun!"https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2019/02/bit-figs-wave-13.html LIMIT 2 PER ORDER. Set includes 5 figures from Bit Figs Space Series 1. DETAILS: 5 unique figures (1 of each character) in bright, translucent neon pink. Limited edition - super rare website exclusive! All figures are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. Released on February 17th, 2019. $5 each. BitFigs-Space-1-Mordireus_1024x1024.png BitFigs-Mordireus-Redlaw_465c5773-1588-40c7-8bd5-345c5318b20c_1024x1024.png Space Series 1 Display 5-Pack "Each set features FIVE deluxe Bit Figs Space Series 1 collectibles in custom display case. INCLUDES: 5 RARE painted figures: Pheyden (light blue), Crayboth (orange), Glyan (gray), Qualloid (jade green), and Astroloc (off white). Custom display blister pack with color insert. Figures stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. *Please note: Paint applications will vary – this is vending-quality mass production and there will be less-than-perfect aliens in the displays." Released on May 29, 2019. $7 each. BitFigs-Space-display_1024x1024.png Space Mystery Bag 2 "Each mystery bag includes: Set of 5 Bit Figs Space Series characters in random mystery colors, including one rare translucent figure and one painted figure (from the vending display). Packed in a black polybag w/ header card. All figures stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible." Released on July 9, 2019. $4 each. BitFigs-GrabBag2_1024x1024.png GITD Space Set Set includes 5 figures from Bit Figs Space Series 1. DETAILS: 5 unique figures (1 of each character) in glow-in-the-dark green. All figures are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. Released on September 4th, 2019. $5 each. BitFigs-Space-1-GITD1_1024x1024.gif =References= Category:Bit Figs